Vampire Crows!
Vampire Crows! is the 50th episode of Season 5. Summary When vampire crows take over Nice and Friendly Corners' cornfield on Corn Picking Day, Sheriff Callie and Sofia are at odds regarding how to deal with them, but disaster strikes when Sofia turns into a vampire crow princess after one of Kwazii's spells backfires. Plot The episode begins with Sheriff Callie awaiting the sunrise atop a hill at the Nice and Friendly Corners' cornfield. As a rooster crows, Sheriff Callie declares it officially Corn Picking Day. She trots past a few of the cornstalks, shakes one with her magic lasso, and watches the corn fall, only to find them rotten and mushy. Callie looks up and sees a colony of crows flying overhead. The sheriff summons her friends for a "Nice and Friendly Corners' code red" and tells them that vampire crows are swarming the crops. She's determined to keep the corn-sucking birds away from her prized blue ribbon ear of corn—a much larger corn that she plans to enter into a competition in the Nice and Friendly Corners' Corn Picking Day Faire. Sofia and Kwazii, who both have the abilities to talk to magical or regular animals, propose asking the crows nicely to stay away from the corn, but Callie is skeptical. When Sofia and Kwazii try talking with the vampire crows, they spit corn seeds at them. Kwazii and Sofia come back, covered in corn seeds, and admits that the crows' answer is "no." Sheriff Callie is unwilling to let the vampire crows claim any more corn, calling them "nothing but a bunch of monsters". The rest of the Disney Junior Club, except Sofia, agree to round up the vampire crows. When Sofia suggests letting the crows have part of the crop, Callie briefly snaps. Sofia elaborates that a sanctuary for the crows would give them their own corn to enjoy, and that the seeds they spit out would grow into more productive stalks. Sheriff Callie is still very hesitant about the idea, as she recalls her mother's stories of the last vampire crow infestation. Thinking for a moment, Kwazii formulates an idea to stop the crows from eating corn. The friends regroup at the Octopod's library, and Kwazii says he found a spell in his spellbook that will stop the crows from eating corn, but it requires the use of Sofia's Stop Spell. While Sofia is reluctant to use it, her friends convince her once she realizes what's at stake. Back at the Nice and Friendly Corners' cornfield, the Disney Junior Club round up the vampire crows onto a single tree, where Sofia casts her spell them into submission. When Kwazii uses his spell on the crows, they refuse to eat corn afterward. With their mission accomplished, Callie thanks her friends for their help. As they go to sweep up the rotten corn cores, Sofia looks over at an ear of corn. The next day, Callie is back on the hill for "take two" on Corn Picking Day. A rooster crows, and she sets off to shake cornstalks. However, she finds that the corn is still rotten, sucked dry of their juice. Sheriff Callie rounds up her friends again, with Kwazii surprised that the spell didn't work. The friends track down the vampire crows and find that they're still not eating corn—the spell seems to still be working. Captain Barnacles asks Sofia if any other creature could have done this, but Sofia doesn't have an answer. Barnacles thus proposes a stakeout to catch the true culprit in the act. That evening, the gang walk through the crop, with Sofia remarking of hunger and looking ravenously at the corn. When the gang split up, they see a figure lurking in the shadows. Sheriff Callie signals the others to her location, and to their complete shock, they discover who's been eating the corn: Sofia, who's been turned into a vampire crow princess! The friends try to talk with the transformed Princess Sofia—or "Vampire Princess Sofia", as Peck calls her—but she only hisses at them in response. When they try to make sense of how this happened, Kwazii theorizes that, when he cast his spell on the vampire crows, it transferred their desire to be vampire crows into Sofia through her spell. When Sofia flies off, Kwazii and his friends give chase, but she easily eludes them due to her heightened bat and crow-like senses. Peck makes a comment about the vampire crows' only weakness: staring at their reflections in a mirror since they think they're more beautiful than any other bird, and Kwazii comes up with an idea. Callie sacrifices her giant blue ribbon corn to lure Sofia into a trap. When she swoops down to eat the corn, Izzy tosses her pixie dust to lift the corn and Kwazii uses his ice magic to make mirrors to surround her, causing her to stare at her reflection and enter a trance. Kwazii casts his spell again, and Sofia returns to normal. In the end, Sheriff Callie decides to take Sofia's advice and sections off a part of the crop for the vampire crows. She apologizes to Sofia for not listening earlier, and Rolly expresses his excitement for the upcoming cornbread season. Later in Sofia's room at the castle, Callie and Sofia close off their latest journal entry on their iPads. Callie gives Sofia an ear of corn as a peace offering, but before she can respond, Stuffy pounces on the corn, pretending to be a corn-eating vampire-crow. As the friends share a laugh, the screen zooms in on Sofia's mouth and reveals a tiny fang, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii used * Bubble Screen * Reverse Spell * Magical Animal Communication * Ice Magic * Guiding Light Song(s) * Stop the Crows Characters * Trivia * The episode is based on Bats! from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Complete episodes Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Stuffy Category:Episodes focusing on Lambie Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 5 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Complete Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5 episodes based on cartoons